New Found Grace
by Tessa Webster
Summary: Ryla Corrington is a new student at Hogwarts, befriending the Golden Trio during their last year together. Draco Malfoy is a returning Slytherin, haunted by the war, with an ego to tend to but with a change of heart. But as their personalities collide, what will happen?


_**A/N:**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters or settings from "Harry Potter." I own the character "Ryla Corrington." I do not own Harry Potter. Please keep in mind that none of the character depictions in this story reflect on the actors who portray them. This is purely a fanfiction I am writing for my own pleasure, and I will not be making any money from this.

**BEFORE YOU READ:** This fanfiction takes place in the year following the war that took place in the Deathly Hallows. Some characters who appeared to be killed in the books and/or movie may appear to be alive in this story. This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's 7th and last year at Hogwarts.

*********

The first day of classes had arrived, along with a very Autumn-like morning. The leaves on the trees had begun changing into very vibrant colors, and the morning air was crisp as well. Hogwarts was full of life, as students clad in their school robes made their way down to the Great Hall, all to enjoy a fulfilling breakfast before classes began.

Everyone had a smile on their face, though they were all excited yet unhappy that classes had to start except for, well, the exceptional students like Hermione Granger, who carried her textbooks with a pride that not many understood.

But the loud sound of chatter slowly went down a few notches, as the doors to the Great Hall opened about ten minutes into breakfast, and a student, who most had never ever seen before, stepped in, scanning the room with an unreadable expression. Hermione, being the intelligent one, noticed the student, and nudged Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who in turn, spun around to look. "That must be the girl Professor McGonagall told us about! She'll probably end up sitting with us," she hissed.

Many others began murmuring and eyeing the girl who slowly began walking down the main aisle.

"Who's that chick?" Pansy asked in a rather disgusted tone, as she twisted her hair too much, in an attempt to flirt with Draco Malfoy-the whole group which consisted of Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, a few other followers, and Draco himself, turned around to look at the girl who was making her way to the front of the Great Hall.

Draco was struck by the strangest thought as he looked at her-something about her almost seemed familiar, but he was almost positive that he had never seen her. He analyzed her appearance in a most complex way; he acknowledged her dirty blonde curls, which had hints of honey in them. The curly tresses fell down just past her chest. She had combed them gently probably-they looked free and bounced with every step she took. As she passed by him, he caught a glimpse of her face-her eyes, were so full of a deep, rich shade of blue that he could not describe. Her nose was slender and fit her full face, complementing her rosy lips as well. There was no doubt in his mind that she was pretty.

Pansy, who noticed Draco's ogling over her, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh brother..."

The girl reached the staff table, where Professor McGonagall stood up, and silenced the room.

She shook hands with the girl and they both smiled, sharing some quiet words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our new student. She has transferred from another magic school, and has come to finish her studies with us for her last year. Please welcome Ryla Corrington, who will be joining Gryffindor!"

A chorus of cheers and applause followed the announcement, and Ryla made her way to where Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione had seated (as Professor McGonagall had instructed her to). It was obvious that many of the boys and girls were fond of her already-they were quick to shout welcomes and send smiles her way.

However, there was one student out of all those in the room who wasn't celebrating. Draco Malfoy. In fact, with the announcement, his usual pale skin had paled even more-into such a shade that any person with common sense would suspect that he was deathly ill or off.

But he had much reason to grow so pale at the mention of her name-he now understood why something about her seemed familiar. She had a striking resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt, who had been killed by that Weasel's mother. Of course Ryla wasn't clad in black but her beauty and physical characteristics could be compared to those of Bellatrix.

He had heard talk of her, and had acquired many details on her as his mother spoke with Bellatrix rather too loudly, despite hiding the secret from his father...

Ryla Corrington's parents had worked for the Ministry. However, Death Eaters had chosen to murder Ryla's parents, but they spared her, bringing her to Bellatrix, who was, quite frankly, wicked and lived off of other peoples' misery and pain. But the fact that Ryla was only 12 years old, had gotten to Bellatrix. So instead, she kept her as a human slave, subjecting her to voluntary torture amongst the Dark Lord's people. At one point, Ryla was tortured into insanity-that was where the jokes stopped. Slowly going through rehabilitation, Bellatrix sent Ryla off to Durmstrang to become a powerful witch like her. However, Ryla had lost many memories, and therefore was convinced that Bellatrix was her biological mother, which was a lie, hidden from Ryla.

The fact that Ryla resembled Bellatrix was only a result of how much time Ryla had spent looming under the same roof as Bellatrix. Draco honestly wondered if Ryla knew the truth. It would be rather shocking, as not many knew all the details behind her upbringing. Of course he only knew since Bellatrix was his aunt. But he wasn't ready to humiliate Ryla (just yet)-some things really were serious and uncalled for.

Though Draco hated to admit it, he feared Ryla greatly. First of all, he knew that she was exceptionally skilled in the Dark Arts. She went to Durmstrang, what could one expect? Second of all, she was convinced that her "mother,", was killed. The son of the woman who had killed her "mother" attended this school, and she in fact, was sitting right with him. Wouldn't she want to exact revenge? This scared Draco, but amused him as well-you don't see Weasel fighting a girl every day.

But the sound of Pansy's impatience brought him out of his thoughts, which he was rather thankful for, as he turned away from her back...

"Hello! May I join you?" Ryla asked sweetly, shooting a smile at the four.

"Sure...," Hermione replied with an acknowledging smile.

"Thank you," Ryla said, seating herself next to Hermione.

"I'm Herm-"

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter, I've heard the stories of you all and your bravery," Ryla interrupted, glancing at all of them.

"Really?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes! You all are practically celebrities in the wizarding world!" Ryla exclaimed.

"Why...thank you," Hermione said sweetly while the others beamed at the compliment.

"So, what does your schedule look like?" Ginny questioned, reaching out for a paper Ryla had pulled out.

"Divination, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes," Ginny read aloud, "That's the same schedule that we have!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! That's amazing!" Ginny squealed, excited to have a new friend.

And the five of them began a good conversation, with all of them fond of Ryla and her apparent kindness to others. They talked about many things, Quidditch, Hogwarts, the classes they were to take, people at Hogwarts, everything, basically.

"Oh gosh! I forgot my Divination textbook! Crap, I'll go run and get it, but can I meet you all at class then? I really have no other friends here...," Ryla asked, frowning and shoving her things into her bag.

"Of course!" "Sure!," they replied.

But as Ryla stood up from her seat, she felt her back collide with something hard like a stone wall-someone's back. Stumbling over and clutching the edge of the table to catch herself, she spun around and began stammering an apology, "So-sorry I wasn't looking behind me when I got up!"

She was a bit surprised to be met by a pair of grey orbs staring into her eyes. There was a split second of silence where she felt things freeze, that was, before the person (who she recognized as a he), snarled, "Well next time why don't you bloody look, you clutz?"

Ryla merely smiled, recognizing Draco Malfoy, "Draco Malfoy! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Same to you," he sneered, looking her up and down.

Pansy and the others snorted at that.

"Now now, no need to be a prick, right?"

"Excuse me?

"What?"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh. A prick!"

"Who are you to insult me in such a way, hm?"

"I'm Ryla Corrington, Draco, surely you know of me."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I see you have the same character as your good-for-nothing-Death-Eater father," she sniffed, staring malevolently into his eyes. She cracked a smirk in pleasure as she saw a wave of rage flash through Draco's eyes.

"Don't bring my father into this you-"

"TO CLASS! BOTH OF YOU," a voice boomed from one of the teachers, who were trying to dismiss students in an orderly fashion.

Ryla nodded, and Draco snapped in sarcasm, "After you. Ladies first."

"Alright...," Ryla said, gesturing for Draco to go ahead (sarcastically), before continuing to straighten her robes, and walk on ahead of Draco, swinging her hips in victory-but not before shooting a wink at Ginny, who giggled.

Draco's mouth opened a little, in shock, which he quickly covered up by pressing his lips together into a firm line, following her out into the halls where crowds of navigating students began overwhelming each other.

*********

Ryla looked around rather fearfully as Professor Trelawney (who had already been named creepy and delusional by Ryla), crept around the room, muttering her predictions for the future in the ears of her students.

Hermione, noticing this, whispered to Ryla, "We learn absolutely nothing in this class, to be honest. But I resort to reading books in the library, you know, just so I don't fail the exams."

"At least I can get this over with," Ryla whispered back, not surprised at all that Hermione studied for the class anyways.

Ryla almost jumped when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, followed by a misty voice, "You...dear, dear child...I am seeing...such...conflicting things in your future...beware, BEWARE! For you...after all..., may not...even have...a future!"

Everyone froze, staring wide-eyed at Ryla whose face contorted into one of horror and shock. Someone cleared their throat to say something when the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Ryla cautiously removed herself from Professor Trelawney's clutch, shakingly gathering her things before stalking out of class, Hermione close behind her.

"Really, don't listen to what she said back there. Like you said, she's very delusional-" Hermione began.

"Yes, you're correct. But she's also one of the most skilled seers out there in the wizarding world."

Hermione gave her a funny look at that.

"What?"

"I like how you know so much about Hogwarts-despite this being your first year here."

"Yeah, well, one must stay well-informed, right?"

"Correct," Hermione laughed.

*********

After Ancient Runes, Ryla felt dead and tired. She had spent quite a bit of time with Ginny and Hermione today, as she saw them in every class. But towards the late afternoon, she had been feeling...rather sick. Not sick with an illness, but as in homesick. She wasn't homesick, however, but that was the closest she could get to describing how she felt. After all, she was quite the secretive introvert. Ryla was a wallflower, in a way. She felt and observed many things which she understood, but never spoke out about them. It was merely the things she didn't care about, that she spoke about. It was an odd thing, but had kept her alive and away from problems during the war.

She had several free periods and breaks today though, which was the benefit of being a 7th year but she suspected that the fact that she didn't really belong here, compelled her to feel sick.

She trudged up the stairs to the Girl Dormitories, and in nearly an hour, was already heading back down to dinner. Within that hour she had showered and changed out of her school robes, into Muggle clothes; light skinny jeans, a warm Autumn jumper, and brown boots, as she knew the castle could be chilly at times.

Dinner was only just as social as breakfast-if not, even more. She walked in cautiously, eyeing those who nodded in acknowledgement. At one point, a (quite handsome) boy from Ravenclaw caught her eye and winked, resulting in her blushing a bit. She kept walking until she spotted the four people who were now her friends. She smiled as Ginny looked up, waving her over, but as she neared them her smile faded, hearing some snickering behind her.

She spun around, and of course, she spotted a specific blonde head shaking with laughter along with his friends. She scanned the group, spotting another boy-Blaise Zabini. He glanced at her and immediately began covering his laughter as he suddenly became interested in his plate of food. One by one, they each began shifting their attention, while one head kept laughing, confused at why his friends had stopped.

"Well? What's wrong with you lot? Cat got your tongues?" Draco asked rather harshly.

"Oh, I think it's more than a cat that's got them," Ryla responded coolly.  
Draco whipped his head back, staring back at her face, clearly annoyed with her for ruining his fun.

But Ryla wasn't about to back down to him. So, quite daringly, she shoved Pansy aside, and seated herself next to him, at the Slytherin table. She then proceeded to rest her head on her hand, turning her attention to Draco, "Well then, go on. We wouldn't want to miss out on your jokes now, would we?"

Draco bit back a string of profanities, "When asked if a cat had their tongues, I wasn't referring to a pussy."

Ryla mocked his attempt at an insult-actually, she threw her head back in laughter, for about a full minute, until she felt as if she had bruised her ribs.

"Next time you decide to host comedy central and the jokes are about me, please don't forget to invite me. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she snapped, slamming her hands down on the table, before jumping up, and seating herself with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Though she missed his reaction, the others didn't. Draco's cheeks had the slightest tint of red, from embarrassment from being put on the spot by a girl-a new girl. Those from other tables smirked at him-even people from Slytherin.

"Enough," Draco shouted, more at everyone than Blaise, who his eyes had been focused on. He got up, and taking one look back at Ryla, stalked off to the Slytherin common room.

"What did Malfoy do?" Harry asked while spearing his food.

Ryla waved him off, "I don't know, to be honest. I reckon he made fun of me somehow. It was quite obvious if I do say so myself."

"Of course. That's what he always does...," Harry responded.

"It's actually kind of sad how he uses psychological warfare," Ginny nodded sadly.

"He really does need a hobby," Hermione joked.

They all turned to Ron for his opinion, but it took him awhile to realize that a silence had fallen amongst them because they were staring at his food-stuffed face in amusement.

"Right," Ron said, nodding with a very noticeable blush on his face as Hermione tutted at him.

Ryla felt a deep pang inside, just realizing how alone she was as she looked around. Now that she came to think of it, Professor McGonagall had probably told them to expect her-why else would she have been told to befriend them?

All of a sudden, she felt really constricted, as if she couldn't breathe. Quickly downing her pumpkin juice, she excused herself, though they seemed to be distracted enough, and she exited the Great Hall.

She quickly made her way to the top of the Astronomy Tower, where she clutched one of the walls, panting heavily and looked out at the moon, shining bright in the distance. She took a couple of minutes to calm down, before taking a seat to fathom her thoughts.

However, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the darkness, and an ice cold voice, "Well, well, well..."


End file.
